The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers for optimizing shopping efficiency. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to aiding a shopper in maximizing purchases of limited quantity items.
There are certain days of the year when almost every store has a big sale with special limited quantity or ‘early bird’ items. This often happens the day after Thanksgiving (called Black Friday), Columbus Day, the day after Christmas, New Year's day, Veterans Day, etc. Stores open early and shoppers line up hours beforehand. Some shoppers start lining up to enter the store the night before the event. Stores advertise these items several days in advance in colorful flyers and catalogs. Many of the flyers are available on the Internet before the printed copies are distributed.